Blackstar
|pastaffie = ShadowClan, Rogue, TigerClan (Modern), LionClan (Modern) |death = Drowned |postdeath =StarClan |namest= Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Deputy: Rogue: Leader: StarClan Resident: |namesl= Blackkit Blackpaw Blackfoot Blackfoot Blackfoot Blackstar Blackstar |familyt= Mother: Brother: Sister: |familyl= Hollyflower Flintfang Fernshade |mentor= Unknown |apps= Tallpoppy, Dawncloud |position1=Leader |precededby1=Tigerstar |succeededby1=Rowanstar |position2=Deputy |precededby2=Brokentail |succeededby2=Cinderfur |position3=Deputy |precededby3=Cinderfur |succeededby3=Russetfur |livebooks = Yellowfang's Secret, Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Tigerclaw's Fury, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Firestar's Quest, Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, Leafpool's Wish, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm, Secrets of the Clans, Cats of the Clans, Battles of the Clans, The Ultimate Guide |deadbooks = The Apprentice's Quest}} Blackstar is a muscular, sleek, broad-chested, tall, large, white tom with jet-black paws, a long tail, a scarred, patchy pelt, and six toes on one of his paws.Revealed in the ''Warriors'' App History In the Super Edition Arc ''Yellowfang's Secret Firestar's Quest Bramblestar's Storm In The Prophecies Begin Arc Into the Wild Fire and Ice Forest of Secrets Rising Storm A Dangerous Path The Darkest Hour In the New Prophecy Arc Midnight Moonrise Dawn Starlight Twilight Sunset In the Power of Three Arc The Sight Dark River Outcast Eclipse Long Shadows Sunrise In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice Fading Echoes Night Whispers Sign of the Moon The Forgotten Warrior The Last Hope In the A Vision of Shadows Arc The Apprentice's Quest In the Field Guide Arc Secrets of the Clans Cats of the Clans Battles of the Clans The Ultimate Guide In the Short Stories and Plays Beyond the Code: Brightspirit's Mercy Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar In the Novellas Tigerclaw's Fury Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen : Leafpool's Wish : Dovewing's Silence [[Warriors App|''Warriors App]] Trivia *He was mentioned with a black pelt. *In Cats of the Clans he is said to have been Nightstar and Tigerstar's deputy, however he was Tigerstar and Brokenstar's deputy. He was a rogue during all of Nightstar's leadership. *In Starlight, he was mistakenly called Blackclaw, though he may have been confused with the RiverClan warrior, Blackclaw. *He was mistakenly listed with only one jet-black forepaw several times. *He comes from a long line of polydactyl cats, and has six toes on one of his back feet. **Kate has said on her blog that it is possible he is related to Spider Paw, the first polydactyl cat seen in the series when considered chronologically.Kate's Blog *Vicky mentioned on her Facebook page that Raggedstar and Nightstar possibly gave Blackstar two of his lives.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook *He has been called by his warrior name, Blackfoot, long after he became leader. Family Members Mother: :Hollyflower: Brother: :Flintfang: Sister: :Fernshade: Nephew: :Badgerfang: References and Citations Category:Characters Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:Males Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Leader Category:StarClan Cat Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Brightspirit's Mercy characters Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:TigerClan (Modern) Cat Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Mentors Category:Leafpool's Wish characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Dovewing's Silence characters Category:Major Character Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters